


Winter Winds.

by mia_wallace



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles works in a restaurant, Erik rides a bad ass motor cycle, F/M, M/M, Raven's a bamf as usual, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take long for Charles to notice the guy who always smokes outside of the restaurant that Charles works at. Motorcycle guy (aptly named, because Charles has seen him roll by the restaurant more than once on the deafening contraption) always takes a moment to grin at Charles, apparently amused that Charles is waiting for his sister to come by with their shared car and pick him up. </p><p>One day Charles is going to muster up the courage to return that smirk with something like his middle finger or a snappish, witty comment. </p><p>One day he'll probably be able to make more than three seconds of eye contact as well, he supposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Winds.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zimothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/gifts).



> This a a photo fic prompt that my darling Zimothy posted on her [tumblr](http://zimothy.tumblr.com/post/19070367545/it-doesnt-take-long-for-charles-to-notice-the-guy). Needless to say a bunch of plot bunnies hatched in my head and this is what came out. So Zimmy, I hope you like it. *smiles*

Charles has been working at "The Tailsman" as a waiter for a little over five months now. The restaurant was located in Hell's Kitchen and was only a ten minute drive away from the Brownstone that he shared with his slightly younger sister Raven. Five months is also enough time to become friends with everyone who works along side him. 

Logan, who owns the restaurant, is a big burly man from Canada who-despite the no smoking law-always has a cigar in his mouth. The man is laid back yet strict and always looked out for the people that worked for him. 

Sean, Alex, Scott and Warren run the kitchen with an iron fist and cook some of the _best_ food that Charles has ever had. They always put out their food on time and are some of the nicest guys that Charles knows. 

Armando-nick named Dawrin-is the head of the bar and can mix anything you could possibly throw at him. 

The waiters and bus boys included himself, his best friend Moira, Hank-who is also his sisters boyfriend-, Angel, Anna Marie, her boyfriend Remy, Ororo, Kitty and Jean. 

They all get along and goof off together during their breaks and when they all get together on every random week end. Charles loves working here, he makes good money, great tips, the customers are and he's making all his tuition payments for Columbia on time. 

Five months is also enough time to notice Motorcycle man (aptly named, he's seen him roll by the restaurant enough times he has the sound of his bike memorized). Motorcycle man is always outside the restaurant smoking when Charles is waiting for his sister to pick him up after work in the vintage Beetle they both share when he's finished work. 

The man always shoots a grin at him-apparently it's hilarious that his younger sister has to pick him up from work-whenever they're both outside. One day he'll muster up the courage to say something to the man. But for now he'll just observe him from the corner of his eyes and keep his mouth shut. At least that way he won't embarrass himself. 

Charles had come to terms with his sexuality a long time ago, so he's not at all ashamed when he fins himself staring at the man. And really, who can blame him!? The man is a bloody handsome, like something the Greeks carved from marble. Tall, lean but muscular, a strong jaw, eyes that changed from blue to green to gray depending on the light, blond hair with flecks of copper and a grin that could go toe to toe with a shark. Charles has him memorized so well that he could probably spot him in a crowd. 

Motorcycle man was a mystery. One that his sister teased him endlessly for. 

"Honestly Charles, why don't you talk to him? He must see something in you if he's outside every day with you when you're waiting for me" Raven asks him one day when they're driving back to their apartment. 

"I'd make a fool out of myself. Plus you've seen him right!? How can that be interested in this?" Charles asks gesturing to himself. 

"Charles, you are my brother and I love you but you're hopeless sometimes" 

"Oh thanks for that, love you too" he says, sarcasm dripping from his lips. 

"How are you ever going to know if you don't talk to him?" Raven says shooting an 'I'm serious' look towards her brother. 

Charles leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. He hates to say it, but his baby sister has a point. But for now he's going to enjoy Adele's voice flowing from the speakers and the calmness after a long day spent on his feet carrying plates and trays. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Charles sits against the brick wall of the restaurant, head towards the sky, eyes closed, clenching and unclenching his fists to try and get rid of the stress after todays events. 

Kitty accidentally spilt a glass of wine on one of the customers, who just happened to be Sebastian-fucking-Shaw. Head of Shaw Cooperations, multi-billion dollar man and media darling. Instead of brushing it off like a proper gentleman, Shaw started to scream and throw some very choice words at Kitty, despite the apologies tumbling from her lips. Kitty was in tears by the time Logan came out and it look all the guys to hold him back from punching Shaw. Of course Shaw left without paying while the girls and Charles took Kitty outside to try and calm her down. When they got back inside Logan had the place back in order and made sure to check if Kitty was okay. Even asking if she wanted to leave early, promising to give her a full days pay. But Kitty shook it off and finished her shift. 

The rest of the day went by without any problems but he hoped _someone_ filmed the whole thing on their cellphone. He'd have to check Youtube when he got home. Charles ran a hand through his hair when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked to his right and there was motorcycle man looking at him with concern on his face. 

"Tough day?" he asks while fishing a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket. 

"Yeah, Sebastian Shaw made one of the waitress cry together. Kitty accidentally spilt wine on him and he just lost it. I thought my boss was going to punch the man's lights out. It took the whole kitchen staff to hold the guy off" Charles says looking motorcycle man, his hand resting in his lap. 

"Shaw's an asshole. I hope someone caught it on camera. Dick deserves it" he says, cigarette between his lips. 

"I plan on checking Youtube when I get home" Charles says with a laugh. 

"Ya know after all this time, I've never told you my name. It's Erik by the way, Erik Lehnsherr" Erik says holding his hand out to Charles. Charles looks shocked for a few seconds before he smiles and shakes Erik's hand. 

"Pleasure to final meet you Erik, I'm Charles. Charles Xavier" he says with a grin on his face, letting Erik's hand go and stuffs his own hands in his coat pockets. Erik throws his cigarette on the street and maneuvers himself so he's sitting in front of Charles. 

"So Charles, besides waitressing what else do you do?" Erik asks, and by god Charles loves how the man says his name. 

"I'm studying Genetics at Columbia, you?" 

"Engineering at NYU and I've got an internship at Stark Industries" Erik says with a proud smile on his face. 

"You work for Tony bloody Stark!?" Charles yells, face in complete shock. 

"Well yeah, he mostly just bosses me around but it's a fun job" Erik says smiling running a hand through his hair. Before either of them could ask anymore questions, a blue Beetle pulls into the parking spot right in front of them. Raven sticks her head out of the window. 

"Charles~ Let's go! I gotta a paper to write and you're still not finished your thesis!" she yells before ducking her head back into the car. Charles is going to kill her and her bloody perfect driving skills. He got up off the side walk and turned to face Erik. 

"Well it seems I have to go, but I'll see you around Erik" Charles says with a hopeful smile on his face. As Charles is turning around to walk to the car and hand caught his wrist holding him in place. Charles turns around to see Erik, shy smile and pink cheeked. 

"Um I hate to be forward but maybe I could have your phone number?" Erik asks looking anywhere but Charles. Charles digs his hands into his coat pockets and pulls out his cell phone handing it to Erik, smiling towards the man. Erik pulls out his own cell phone and hands it to Charles. After they programmed each others names and numbers into the cells, they handed each others phones back, hands brushing. Charles was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato but he didn't care. He just got Motorcycle guys, _Erik's_ phone number. He was on cloud nine right now. 

"I'll see you around Charles" Erik says shooting Charles a grin before turning around, heading towards his motor cycle. 

"Yeah same here" Charles says turning around, trying his hardest not to skip towards the car. 

As far as bad days goes, this was the perfect ending to his.


End file.
